Drunken Aim
by Cream and Sugar
Summary: A drinking contest for the ninja of Konoha? With the prize being a chance to date anyone in Konoha for six months? The two ninjas with the most tolerance are...?


Drunken Aim

Chapter 1 - Tsunade's Decree

By, Cream and Sugar

_

* * *

_

_Notice:_

_By decree of the Godaime Tsunade-sama:_

_All unmarried ninja from Konohagakure are hereby ordered to participate in the "Masked Drinking Contest", which will be taking place tomorrow in the main square. All participants must bring a mask of some kind, as well as the 1000-yen entrance fee. Be ready to start drinking! (And no, we do not care if you are a minor. This law has been temporarily abolished for the sake of this contest.)_

_Rules will be explained at the square. Be there or risk being hunted down!_

_The winner from the girls portion of the contest will be rewarded with the right to force any, I repeat, any man in the entire village to date for 6 months! The same goes for the boy's portion of the contest!_

_And all losers are forbidden to interfere with the couples' relationships!_

_Thank you for your cooperation, and make sure to get your hangover medicine ready! _

_Tsunade-sama_

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

It took awhile for us to realize that Asuma-sensei was holding up a bright pink notice up in front of our noses. But we eventually woke up from the normal comatose-like state that the three of us fell into while waiting the 2 minutes it took Asuma to get to the meeting spot from his house, and read the notice.

crunch crunch choke

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ino screeched.

"Oh, god no…"

I knew it was a bad idea to succumb to my mother's prodding and wake up today. This is great, just great. A drinking contest? How troublesome. Obviously Tsunade was bored and decided that it was time to use her honorable title to stir up some trouble. I sighed dejectedly. Oh well, I thought, patting Chouji on the back. Ino would be happy… though I'm not quite sure that's a good thing…

"YES! My patience has paid off! Now I must only beat everyone else at this drinking contest to win 6 month's of Sasuke! Our first date, I can see it now…" Ino got a dreamy look on her face and started giggling. How very troublesome.

* * *

Kiba's POV

"…" Shino said nothing. (as usual)

"Ooo-hh mmy, a ddd-rinking ccc-ontest…" Hinata stammered

"YES!"

Yes! This is it! I can finally get Hinata to go on a date with me! I've never drank alcohol before, but I'm good at everything! I can win this, easy!

* * *

Lee's POV

"YOSH! Now is my chance to win fair Sakura's heart! If I don't win this drinking contest, I'll do 500 push-ups! And if I can't do 500 push-ups, I'll do 800 sit-ups! And if I can't do 800 sit-ups, I'll kick the log 1000 times! And if I can't kick the log 1000 times--" I cried heroically.

"Yes Lee, we get the point." Neji intoned dryly.

"Hmm… this could be _very _interesting…" Tenten murmured thoughtfully.

I grinned widely. It was time to start designing a mask that would knock Sakura-chan's socks off!

* * *

Sakura's POV

"…" Sasuke voiced pleasantly.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming from up Tsunade-baba's sleeve!" Naruto exclaimed pathetically.

I was confident that Sasuke would knock the socks off of anyone who dared to oppose him in a drinking contest! And I was sure that he would pick me. After all, what other kunoichi could he choose over me?

* * *

"Hehehehehehehehehe… the cards have been placed on the table. Who will step forward to take their hand?" Tsunade cackled in her office. "And of course, any unmarried ninja, even the jounin instructors will have to participate." Tsunade raised a shot glass at her own brilliance. "At this rate, all of my debts will be paid off!"

* * *

AN:

1000 yen is about $15 in American money.

Sorry for the POV switching... I won't do it anymore, I promise!

I hope you like it. Review, flame, whatever, because any and all comments are welcome!

I have an idea on who will win each contest division, but please vote on it!

Who will win? (One boy and one girl)

Vote now!


End file.
